1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to vacuum cleaners having both vacuum and blower modes of operation.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
The collection of air during operation of vacuum cleaners typically involves the generation of high-speed airflows. Unfortunately, the noise associated with the generation and discharge of high-speed airflows can be at disturbing levels. To address this problem, an outlet port of many vacuum cleaners is modified with a muffler to dampen the noise. The airflow is then discharged through the modified outlet port after encountering the muffler.
Some vacuum cleaners, such as wet/dry vacuum cleaners, utilize the high-speed airflow in a blower mode of operation. The airflow is directed at a target using a hose, wand or other accessory item attached to a blower port. In many cases, the blower port is the same outlet port used for discharging the airflow generated when the vacuum cleaner is not used as a blower, such as during operation in a vacuum cleaner mode. Consequently, the blower port is muffled to dampen noise during operation in the vacuum cleaner mode. For operation in the blower mode, the muffler is removed to enable the attachment of the hose, wand or other accessory item to the blower port. In some cases, the muffler engages the blower port in a manner similar to the hose, wand or other accessory item. As a result, the muffler projects out from the blower port, thereby becoming an inconvenient obstacle during operation in the vacuum cleaner mode.
In other past designs, vacuum cleaners have an additional outlet port dedicated to handling the discharge airflow. A dedicated exhaust port may be desirable if dust and other messes would otherwise result from discharging the airflow through the blower port. The dedicated exhaust port need not accommodate a hose, wand, or other accessory item for blower mode operation and, therefore, may be shaped and sized to scatter and diffuse the discharge airflow. Scattering or diffusing the discharge airflow helps avoid the dust creation problem because, with a port dedicated to vacuum discharge airflow, the blower port is typically blocked during operation in the vacuum cleaner mode.
To dampen the noise generated at the dedicated exhaust port, sound-absorbent material has been incorporated into a duct leading to the dedicated exhaust port. The placement of the sound-absorbent material in the duct advantageously avoids the inconvenience resulting from a muffler projecting outwardly from the port. However, the placement in the duct limits or prevents access to the sound-absorbent material, which may be necessary in connection with replacement, cleaning, or other servicing efforts.